Hunter Shotgun
during Summer Camp 2 with the Summer Camp Gun Collection |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 6 rounds |Firing Type? = Single shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Paid}} HS1.png|Hunter Shotgun In Menu. HS2.png|Hunter Shotgun Equipped View. HS3.png|Hunter Shotgun Equipped. HunterRifleCloseUp.jpg|Hunter Shotgun Held By A Player. Rishgettingthehuntershotgun.jpg|Hunter Shotgun As Prize From Easter Egg Hunt 2 Event. The Hunter Shotgun 'is a shotgun that was added in the Easter Holiday Update (2015). The Hunter Shotgun is an exclusive event weapon won by finishing tier 15 in the Easter Egg Hunt 2 Event. It could also be bought for during Trial 1 of Summer Camp 2, or could be bought in the Summer Camp Gun Collection. Strategy This gun is a shotgun like no other! It doesn't need to pump so you can get shots faster than other shotguns, it has the highest Range out of all shotguns The Damage is great, capable of 1 shot killing enemies in very close range like the normal Shotgun and 2-3 shot killing at medium range like the Revolver. It also has decent Accuracy, however if your opponent is proficient at dodging, you'll have a hard time hitting him. Another disadvantage of this gun is the small magazine size, and because the pumping is transferred over to the reload, it is slow. Guide Find out how to use this weapon properly here. Have enough of getting killed by this one? Learn to counter it here. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages: * It has the longest Range compared to the other shotguns * Pretty good amount of Damage, as it is able to kill a player at mid-range in 2 shots * Quite fast rate of fire due to you not needing to pump * Good Accuracy and Agility 'Disadvantages:' * Reload is quite slow as you insert one shell at a time, but you also have to pump before getting the next round * Low ammo capacity (6 Shots) * Damage decreases as Range increases * Outclassed by Aristocrat's Shotgun * Difficult to counter while reloading at close range * Difficult to hit enemies with high Agility Video Trivia * This weapon is possibly a hybrid of the Winchester M1887 and SPAS-12 shotguns, with slight modifications, such as the ability to fire semi-automatic. * This is the first lever action weapon in the game. * Similarly to Automatic Shotgun and Plasma Shotgun, it doesn't need to pump before shooting the next round. * Killing other players wearing any part of the Easter Bunny Set or Warrior Bunny Kit during the Easter Egg Hunt 2 will reward you with 1 Gold (2 with Double Gold Booster). * Farming Gold after completing Event was much easier with this weapon as it is a mid-close range weapon, unlike the Hunter Rifle, which is a sniper. * The Hunter Shotgun has the same reload animation as the Thumper, but faster. *In the 3.0.0. update, the Hunter Shotgun had it's front grip moved to the barrel of the weapon. However, the shop shows the grip still on the handguard of the weapon. This glitch is patched. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons